1. Technical Field
Embodiments of this disclosure relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same. Additionally, an embodiment of this disclosure relates to a semiconductor device including dummy patterns and a method of manufacturing the same.
A semiconductor device requires wires for coupling elements. That is, wires for coupling gate lines (for example, word lines) and a peripheral circuit (for example, a row decoder) are formed through a process.
2. Related Art
For example, the gate lines are formed in parallel in one direction and are coupled to the decoder through contact plugs and the wires at the ends of the gate lines. The width of the gate line is gradually narrowed in order to increase the degree of integration. In order to couple the gate lines and the contact plugs, contact pads are formed at respective parts where the gate lines and the contact plugs are coupled. As the contact pads are formed, a coupling margin between the gate lines and the contact plugs are improved, and an increase in resistance or the occurrence of failure, resulting from an alignment error, can be prevented.
However, process reappearance is deteriorated and production costs are increased because additional processes are necessary to form the contact pads. Furthermore, since the contact pad has a wider width than the gate line, an area occupied by elements in order to secure an interval between the contact pads is increased.